InuYasha Drabbles
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: A place for my one shots, and weird stuff that's just not enough to be posted alone.
1. Chapter 1

The night was damp and dreary. Of course, normally it wouldn't have mattered... rain was just water, right? But Sesshoumaru just couldn't bring himself to walk back outside after spending almost an hour drying off. Not that his "companion" had been any help... Honestly Sesshoumaru couldn't think why he bothered coming around Naraku. The spider was unpleasant, ill-mannered and devious. Not exactly the sort to cause a mad rush of lust or affection. Naraku wasn't affectionate either. Just another of his bad qualities, although no matter how long he thought about it, Sesshoumaru couldn't think why he even wanted Naraku's affections. The spider's personality was repellent and his last transformation had left him with, Sesshoumaru shuddered to think of them, tentacles. He stared at the rain again, then with an unfamilier feeling of defeat, returned to Naraku's bedroom.

"Staying?" Naraku asked, sitting up. Sesshoumaru notied he was still undressed and the tenticles were writhing on the bed, spilling over onto the floor. He scowled.

"Yes." He walked over, sidestepping the longest extremity and sitting near Naraku. He hated this room... would it kill Naraku to not leave his bed as the only place to sit? The spider yawned and wrinkled his face for a moment. His jaw must have popped, Sesshoumaru thought. He was surprised it had taken so long. The expression was... appealing. Sesshoumaru mentally weighed it against the unappealing features Naraku had. It wasn't much... but it made a slight dent in the mystery of why he kept coming back to the half-demon. "I thought these were shorter?" He commented, since Naraku refused to make further conversation. he prodded a tenticle with his foot and it shivered, then drew away.

"They lenghten, they retract... there's no bones to limit the size." Naraku said boredly. Sesshoumaru noticed they were much thinner than before. He had no idea if this mattered. He swatted one as it crept up his remaining arm. Naraku smirked when he did, and Sesshoumaru remembered why he disliked the creature. But then Naraku stretched, leaning backwards and reasoning disappeared.

"Damned thing." He growled and crawled over, laying down beside him. "I'm weary of you."

"Of course you are." Naraku smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to xxdarknessxfallsxx, who I love like whoa. Seriously, seeing your name on a reveiw makes me go all warm and fuzzy. (also makes me wanna go update, so i can tell you how awesome you are. Do i stroke your ego the way you do mine? I hope so. Its a really nice pick-me-up.)

Err... enough gushy stuff... i wrote you a present, m'kay? Only I'm never sure what your prefered pairings are, so i just wrote a really strange kinda thingie. This is why i shouldn't be allowed near a kyboard when I'm hyped on caffine, checking my reviews and rewatching InuYasha. Things happen.

***

It wasn't love.

He was sure it wasn't love. He didn't love. Not him. Not the (half)demon Naraku... The souless one. Not that souless was really the word. he had a soul, but it didn't care for him. It cringed from him and caused annoying reactions to useless, nasty women.

She should have just stayed dead.

Naraku's soul, and Naraku himself, shared an uneasy relationship, one that was distant but unavoidably intimate, sharing one ever changing body with one another, not to mention thousands of weaker "parent" demons that made Naraku who and what he was. But none of this made him able to love... and he didn't love.

Because it wasn't love.

But it was... _something. _Naraku felt something for the creatures he 'birthed'... Incarnations didn't seem to cover it... and to call them children would imply love.

And it wasn't love.

For Kanna it might have come close to affection... might have been something close to... perhaps pride? Yes. Pride. A strange sensation of warmth and interest... not affection. Affection was another emotion he couldn't possibly feel. Affection was a precussor to love.

And it wasn't love.

For Kagura... Sympathy. She was so like him... fitting, as she was a part of him. He wondered if she had grown from some upset lesser demon inside him... a squirming one that had longed to be free of him, and now that it had taken form, regretted the servitude being a offshoot of Naraku entailed. She was raging and angry... and such a reflection of Naraku hismelf. He felt pity and amusement in her. Not a warm or kind feeling, a sickly chilling one.

It wasn't love.

The inhuman incarnation... it didn't cross his mind, and Juuromaru and his symbiotic twin... It was strange, but he almost could believe he had loved them... for their short lives, he had cared just a little. The rage, the back stabbing behavior, the endless need for violence, never caring for consequence. These were things Naraku could feel pride and joy in... but they grew difficult and Naraku let them die the way their short lives were lived... violently.

It was never love.

Onigumo had broken his way out... and into a creature that called itself Muso. It had been amusing for a time, but eventually he was forced to hunt it down and gather it back into his body... a strange action that felt almost pleasant. Not the absorbtion... that had been painful and difficult and messy... very savage, not the sort of action Naraku liked to think of himself as being capable of. (savagry was one thing... but he was a cleaner creature than that... wasn't he?)

But the warmth of holding something born of his body.... that was comfortable... natural.

But it wasn't love.

And the infant... It had been something amazing to behold... his own heart... his own will... and Hakudoushi, a willful, cunning creature, disguised so sweetly withen the universally appealing form of a child. Naraku could almost taste the strange emotion parents claimed for their young, but still...

It wasn't love.

He argued this to that cursed voice in his skull, the whispering shade of the man that his existance had built itself onto... Onigumo argued with to him, but Naraku knew he was right, knew he was the smater.

It wasn't love.

_Except it was._

A/N: Yeah, this was really stupid.


End file.
